


Nothing's Off Limits // Tythan

by starg_irl



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, M/M, Tythan, top!Ethan, tythan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl





	Nothing's Off Limits // Tythan

Tyler would shuffle on his hands and knees nervously as he felt a presence behind him. It wouldn’t help that he would already be stripped naked, everything from the dip in his back to his toned ass and flushed cock on show. It wouldn’t all be for nothing however, as a hand came down on his ass in a fast and harsh motion. The boy behind him would move until he towered over Tyler’s large frame, placing a sympathetic kiss on his shoulder before leaving a lingering bite mark. “A-ah..” Tyler shuddered as the man’s teeth bit into his shoulder blade. He was anxious, honestly; no one had ever treated him like this before. “Eth, fuck.”  
The boy behind him would smirk and chuckle, hushing the older man. “It’s okay Ty, relax…”  
Tyler sighed as he eased into Ethan’s touch a little more, biting at his lower lip. He barely had a second before the sound of a harder slap reverberated through the air, followed by a high, cracked and breathy whine. His hips would stutter forward at the sting, cock aching. He would attempt to snake a hand forward and fist it around his cock to relieve the tension, but a quiet tut would sound from behind him as his hand would be slapped away. 

 

“Ethan!” Tyler growled, instinctively wanting to scold him before remembering he wasn’t in charge.  
“Something wrong, baby?” Ethan would ask in fake innocence, trailing his hands over the reddening skin of Tyler’s ass.  
Tyler groaned as the heat from the slaps on his ass was cooled from Ethan’s hands. “I want to pin you down and fucking ruin you, that’s what’s wrong, you asshole.”  
Ethan would laugh, a growl coming from the back of his throat. “Silly boy. I’m the one that’s going to be ruining you, so stop being a little smart mouth, hm?”  
“If I continue, will you hurry up and let me touch?” he snarled back, wanting to egg him on to hear more of those growls.  
Ethan’s jaw would tighten in disapproval, an angry look on his face. Not that Tyler would notice, hands and knees weakening as Ethan dug his nails into the top of his back and left a long, threatening row of scratches.  
Tyler let out a broken cry, struggling to keep his body up, head dropping down. “Ethan, oh, please!”

 

The blue haired boy would have a smug look on his face, eyeing at the dip in Tyler’s shoulders and back. The skin between his shoulder blades, all the way to just above his ass would be raised and pink from his nails.  
Tyler’s head whipped around and he shot a glare over his shoulder. “Cocktease.”  
It was clear the older man wasn’t used to being in a submissive position, although his glares wouldn’t phase Ethan. This was payback, and Ethan would take as long as he fucking wanted with it.  
Ethan grinned cockily as he crawled onto the bed, still fully clothed, kneeling in front of Tyler. “I’m warning you, pretty boy. You’re mine. And you will shut the fuck up and take what you’re given. Got it?”  
Tyler would roll his eyes, head still turned to face the younger boy. “All you seem to do is talk, Eth. When are you going to act, tough boy?”  
Ethan snarled as he wrapped one hand around Tyler’s throat, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes. It was a difficult position for Tyler, hands and knees, with his face being forced upwards to see Ethan’s steely eyes. “You spoilt fucking whore. Do you want to just be left here?”  
Tyler would whine, choking out a short, “n-no.“ 

 

Ethan would hum in approval, shoving Tyler’s head forward before continuing.  
"There’s so many things I could do to you,” he purred, fingertips stroking over his ass. “But tell me. What do you want, hm? What sick, depraved fantasies are running through your pretty little head?”  
Tyler would shake his head, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Ethan would tug at his hair, growling. “Fucking tell me.”  
Tyler cried out, whimpering. “I-I want you to use me,” he breathed, finally giving in. “However you want. Nothing’s off limits.”  
A hum would sound its way through the room, Ethan leaning down to press a kiss to the larger mans’ ass. “Nothing?”  
“Nothing,” Tyler repeated, stronger this time.  
Ethan would lean further forward, hands spreading Tyler’s ass cheeks before licking a flat, teasing stripe against his hole.  
Tyler’s whole body shuddered; he’d never felt anything like that before. It was strange, sure, but a good strange. “O-oh, I wasn’t expecting tha-at.”

 

Ethan would laugh, the vibrations making Tyler press backward as a moan fell from his mouth. His hand would reach back, threading through Ethan’s hair and forcing his tongue deeper. The blue haired boy would grunt in protest, slapping Tyler’s hand before ripping his face away. “Pathetic.”  
Tyler’s cheeks flushed bright red and he returned his hands to where they were. The degradation was confusing; it upset him, but he fucking loved it. “M sorry, m sorry Ethan!”  
His pitiful pleads wouldn’t help him, Ethan undoing his own belt before forcing Tyler onto his face. The latter’s hands would be ripped from their position and shoved behind his back, tight leather binding his wrists together. “Sorry won’t help you.”  
Instinct told Tyler to try and pull at the binds, but the leather dug tight into his skin. His skin prickled and his brow broke out in a sweat; he was nervous, but he knew if it became too much he could back out. Ethan would let out a quiet hush, noticing his nervous fumbles. Shoving his fingers in front of the helpless boys’ face he would let out a noise of praise as Tyler effortlessly took them into his mouth without instruction. Tyler knew he could do this part without stuffing it up, he was confident about that. He wrapped his lips around Ethan’s fingers, finding himself drooling messily at the thought, no, the desire for it to be his cock in his mouth instead. He would suck and lick each digit individually, getting them slick with spit before Ethan pulled out his fingers, leaving a trail of spit between them and Tyler’s mouth. 

 

“Filthy,” Ethan growled, shaking his head as he slowly moved his hand down to Tyler’s hole. “Bet you wish it was more than my fingers, huh? You’re so desperate.”  
Tyler’s cock would throb, temptation tugging at him to drop down even further and rub off against the bed. He knew Ethan wouldn’t be happy about that though, and his plans would be foiled as his mind went blank. The feeling of Ethan’s trailing finger dipping into his hole would catch all of his attention, a gasp falling from his mouth.  
Ethan chuckled, a low, deep tone that Tyler wasn’t used to. “God, look at you. I’ve barely even touched you, and you’re minutes away from cumming with just one finger. You’re a dirty, useless slut, Tyler.”  
Tyler wouldn’t even flinch at the words, mumbles falling from his mouth instead. “M-more.”  
A harsh slap, and a growl. “Save your begging for later,” Ethan snapped, forcing another finger into him without warning. 

The stretch would pry a loud squeak from Tyler’s mouth, his hips rocking backwards as his hands fumbled. Ethan would notice, using his spare hand to enlace his fingers with one of Tyler’s larger hands. The soft touch wouldn’t go unnoticed by Tyler, who keened further back into Ethan’s fingers while his hand grabbed on tight. Ethan would let out a coo, watching as Tyler fell apart. Without even focussing, Tyler started rocking his hips back against Ethan’s fingers, fucking himself on them. He was a mess, desperate to feel more of him. And Ethan had always been patient, but his cock was hard and pressing achingly against his jeans. He needed to be inside Tyler, he needed it bad.  
Ethan bent down over the top of his boyfriend, growling in his ear. “Beg. Beg for me to fuck you.”  
Tyler’s mind would be racing. Is this how Ethan always felt? So controlled and fucked out? So dependant on the other person? 

 

“I-I please.”  
“Is that what you call begging, baby?”  
“E-eth, please, please, I need you to f-fuck me, please, I’ll be good I’ll do what you want I just need you,” he stuttered out nervously.  
The blue haired boy would decide not to ridicule him any further, slowly removing his fingers from the boy’s ass. Tyler would whine at the feeling of emptiness, only to be shushed by Ethan. The younger boy would proceed to undo his pants, shoving them along with his boxers down his thighs. Tyler faced him, shoulders aching from holding him up, legs shaking with nerves, as he tried not to pant. The older boy would watch as Ethan fisted his own cock, head titling back in pleasure. Tyler’s quiet cry would snap him out of his own pleasure however, their eyes locking.  
“S-sir,” Tyler stammered, testing the waters. “Please?”  
Ethan would smirk, a dark look in his eyes before repositioning himself behind Tyler. 

 

Tyler sighed as he forced his body to relax, fingers tangling together, unable to stop his rambling flow of words. “Sir, I’m begging, stop teasing me, please!”  
Ethan would rub the tip of his cock against Tyler’s hole, before slowly easing into him. Tyler’s whole body shook as his face buried into the sheets, a harsh, broken cry ripping through him. Ethan would slowly bottom out, stopping to allow the boy to adjust. It was rare that Ethan got this position, and sure, maybe it was all due to a bet but a win is a win in Ethan’s mind.  
“Move.” The sound that came from Tyler was completely muffled by the sheets, but he hoped the point came across.  
Luckily for him, Ethan would pull back before snapping his hips forward roughly. The tinier boy would always have more energy, the others claiming that the two fucked like a ‘pair of rabbits’. Tyler nearly fucking sobbed, the unusual pleasure rocking its way through his veins. He rarely ever bottomed, but fuck, he had to consider it more because this was far too good. Ethan laughed at how desperate he was, pulling on the binds. “Feel good, pretty pet?”

Tyler would stumble out a series of loud confirmations, thighs shaking and twitching as he worked to keep himself upright.  
Ethan chuckled again, placing his hand against the small of Tyler’s back and pushing him down so his chest was flush with the bed, back arched harshly. “Don’t you fucking move.”  
Tyler would remain still, allowing Ethan to fuck into him harshly. The blue haired boy would keep his hand planted on Tyler’s shoulder, nails digging in lightly.  
After a while, though, Ethan stopped. “Get up. Ride me. Fucking prove your usefulness.”  
Tyler would have to be helped into position, hands still restrained and thighs weak. But eventually, he would be on his knees, hands trapped between himself and Ethan. This would allow him to grip at the boy’s stomach lightly, sinking down on his cock.  
Ethan let out a feral groan as his head fell back, hands going to grab at the leather bonds around Tyler’s wrists, tugging on them for the sole purpose of hurting him. “Good boy.”

 

Tyler would gasp, leaning back so that his head would rest in the joint of Ethan’s neck and shoulder. His ass would continue to bounce around Ethan’s cock, his own leaking and slick with precum.  
Ethan could see how hard Tyler was, but he continued to neglect his cock. “You’re going to cum without me touching you, do you understand?”  
Tyler would let out a loud cry of disproval, but refused to speak any further. If he tried to argue he knew Ethan would stop and leave him hard and helpless.  
Ethan wrapped his arms around the larger body in front of him, cold hands gripping warm flesh. “You’re doing so good. Such a good little fucking toy, a tight fucking slut for me, aren’t you?”  
“Y-yes, Ethan. Please I’m- I’m so close.”  
“No,” he growled viciously, gentle hands turning to scratches. “Fucking wait.”  
Tyler would let out a loud cry, eyes watering as he continued to shakily work himself back on Ethan. 

 

Ethan’s fingers were bruising against Tyler’s sides, and he was slowly getting close, but his stamina was much longer than Tyler’s. And for once, he got to bark the orders. “That’s it, faster, I know you can do better than that.”  
Tyler would use his last bit of strength to please his boyfriend, sweating running down his chest as he forced himself down harder and faster on Ethan’s cock.  
Ethan was grunting and moaning with every movement, until it got too much. “You wanna cum, baby? Beg.”  
“Can I- can I cum? Please I’ll be so good- I- I’ve been so good.”  
“Cum with me,” Ethan shouted, tearing at Tyler’s skin until blood surfaced, head thrown right back as he finally came, filling his boyfriend. Tyler would let out a sob, tears sliding down his face as he came against his stomach. The feeling of Ethan cumming inside him would make him yelp and tug against his restraints, body shaking. 

 

Ethan took a second to process just how good that felt, before carefully reaching up and undoing the restraints. “Baby, you did so good, come here,” he whispered, laying back and pulling Tyler to his side. Tyler would breath loudly, collapsing before curling into the smaller boy’s side.


End file.
